The Shadowhunter's Revenge
by nellly123
Summary: From afar the couple that walked down the vacant street toward the burned, abandoned building seemed completely ordinary, but then again from afar most people did. Hence forth Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale were every bit from ordinary... PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Cassandra Clare I do not own them (tear!)**

**xxx**

From afar the couple that walked down the vacant street toward the burned, abandoned building seemed completely ordinary, but then again from afar most people did. Hence forth Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale were every bit from ordinary. Brushing a fiery red curl behind her ear Clary clung to Jace.

"They're going to be mad, They're going to be mad." She whispered to him.

"No they won't, they'll just be angry." Jace's lips brushed against her forehead comforting her immediately.

"But Jace we left them! Fled!" Clary cried, Jace's second kiss not comforting her now in the least as she remembered the day all too well.

**xxx**

"_Jace Mom wants to see you and Clary in her room." Isabelle Lightwood knocked on his door._

"_Why?" Jace demanded opening the door furiously at Isabelle._

"_I don't know." Isabelle trembled, very unlike her. "She was very VERY mad though."_

"_Ah well Maryse does have those tendencies." Jace said trying to lighten the dark mood lingering around the room. Isabelle glared at him._

"_JACE!"_

_Getting up from his bed Clary turned to him and spoke, _

"_We better go, if Maryse is in a bed mood then it'll only get worse if we make her wait." _

"_mmm..." Jace said and draping his arm around her they walked down the hall near Maryse Lightwood's study._

**xxx**

"_You wanted to see us Maryse?" Jace asked as he and Clary entered the study._

_Maryse looked up from a paper and she looked up at the two of them._

"_Yes." _

_Her head gave a sort of curt jerk._

"_Jocelyn, your mother Clary, called and said that Clary had been over last Saturday while Robert, Alec, and I were at the Clave meeting."_

_Maryse's narrow eyes turned towards Clary. _

"_Jocelyn said that you had told her that it would only be you and Isabelle." Maryse glared at Clary. Clary gulped and Jace squeezed her hand._

"_I think it was obvious what you two were doing that night and we, Jocelyn and I, think that it might be best if Clary stopped coming to the institute for training, stopped coming..." Maryse paused. "Stopped coming all together."_

_Clary gasped. _

"_I couldn't, I... I..." Clary stared at Maryse in shock._

"_Maryse?" Jace asked._

"_What Jace?" Maryse snapped. Jace for once in his life seemed in shock._

"_Fine." Jace said. "Clary won't be coming back to the institute."_

_Clary stared at her boyfriend not believing what she was hearing._

"_And neither, will I." Jace finished. "Come on Clary we're leaving."_

"_Jace!" Maryse stared at her adopted son._

"_You can't keep me away from someone I love." Jace glared at Maryse. And then he and Clary fled out of the institute towards New York._

**xxx**

"My mom is going to freak Jace!" Clary outburst coming back to reality.

"Why?" Jace asked jokingly.

"For gods sake! I'm pregnant Jace!" Clary said. "I'm pregnant at 17!"

"We don't have to go." Jace reasoned with her. "We don't have to tell Jocelyn and Maryse, and the rest of them.

"I know but Jace in a way I have too." Clary sighed. "I mean they're going to find out eventually right?"

Jace wearily nodded his head. As they neared the institute, butterflies rised in Clary's stomach and she felt sick.

"Come on then lets get this over with." Clary dragged Jace along up the door.

"I..." Jace had barely even started to speak the oath of a shadowhunter when the door was flung open by _Magnus Bane?_

"Magnus?" Clary blurted out. "What are you doing here?"

"Alec has chosen this moment to come out to his parents." Magnus said. "I'm afraid that if you and Jace have something to say Maryse might have a heart attack but, it's good to get everything out now!"Magnus smiled cheerily and allowed the two of them into the institute.

**xxx**

"Clary!" Jocelyn Morgenstern stared at her daughter her face turning from awe to anger.

"Hey mom?" Clary said weakly raising a hand. Alec Lightwood who looked as if he had been about to say something important looked slightly less confident at the appearance of Jace and clenched his fist.

"Er you go first Alec!"Clary gave him a smile and he shot her an angry look.

"No no you have something important to say, I take it that's why you came?" Alec nudged her.

"Erm yes well how do I put this?" Clary fidgeted in the dead silent room. Suddenly a rapping sound came from the door and Magnus got up from his perch beside Alec yet again to let Isabelle and Simon through.

"We came at the wrong time didn't we!" Isabelle squeaked as she saw everyone sitting in the room.

"You could say that." Luke smiled kindly at Isabelle. Isabelle swerved around to look at him and the girl beside him, _Maia._

"What were you doing with _her?_" Maia got up from beside Luke and went towards Simon.

"I..." Simon stuttered.

"What do you mean what was he doing with me? I'm his girlfriend!" Isabelle shrieked.

Alec looked completely degenerated now.

"Um you guys can you fight later? Me and Jace should only take a moment." Clary finally said.

"Clary what are you talking about?" Jocelyn demanded.

"Clary!" Simon rushed past both the girls that were practically pinning him against the wall.

"You guys Clary, we, have something to say." Jace interrupted Simon running toward Clary.

"Yes um..." Clary paused.

"What is it Clary? Spit it out!" Jocelyn demanded angrily.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Clary said it almost at a whisper. Everyone stared but the gasp that was let out was from someone totally unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud shouts that once filled the roomed quieted to a dead silence the thoughts of Clary being pregnant were almost forgotten. Every head was turned to stare at the figure standing luminous outside the door. Clary wanted to scream but no sound was able to escape her mouth. It had been over a year since she had defeated Valentine and his army, since everything had gotten back to normal. But this wasn't normal. What was happening right now was _not_ normal.

"S... Seb?" Clary finally squeaked.

"It's Jonathan dearest sister. Sebastian was only a pseudonym. Or more, Aline's dead cousin's name." Clary's brother smiled.

"You were dead." Clary glared at him. "How did you come back?" her demanding voice seemed to almost shock Jonathon but he quickly smoothed his vacant expression with a dazzling smile, one Isabelle Lightwood would fall for, Clary snuck a glance at the girl sitting up right in her seat, but the stony look that adorned her face made it clear that Jonathon's smile did not please her in the least. _He killed Max._ Clary told herself, of course Izzy wasn't interested in him.

"The thing is Clary dear..." Jonathon began.

"Don't call me dear!" Clary growled.

"I don't care!" The comforting voice was gone Jonathon's voice. "The thing is, _I was never dead_."

"You were... then..." It was Jace. "The battle... I..."

"What is it Jace?" Clary asked worridly.

"In the battle... I killed him. The knife went through his heart..."

"Ah but I was wearing a shield, made by Valentine himself. Did he not give you _anything_ Jace?"

Jace growled and threw himself on Jonathon.

"JACE!" Clary screamed.

"Go..." Jace rasped. "Get away... all of you!"

"JACE!" Clary screamed again watching the two brawl, blood splattered the floor and Clary stood horrified.

"Clary we have to go!" Simon tugged on her sleeve.

"Simon they're killing each other!" Clary cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Clary they're killing each other for you! Please come!" Simon begged her.

"I..." Clary hestated watching Jace and Jonathon battle. Simon took this chance to pull her along, bring her to safety.

**Sorry it's so short guys! The next chapter will be longer!**

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! Wow I didn't expect any!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where am I?" Clary asked her eyes opening widely.

"The exact question I asked a few minutes ago!" A familiar voice replied.

"Jace?" Clary tried turning her head but a searing pain in her neck forced her to stay where she was. Voices called from the hallways, "She's awake?" "Clary?"

The faces of Simon, Luke, Jocelyn, and a very frightful Isabelle appeared in the doorway.

"Where am I?" Clary asked again staring at the faces worridly.

"Vancouver." Simon said slowly letting the words sink in.

"Van- What?" Clary stared at her best friend horrified. "You can't be serious!" She gawked.

"New York is gone. Seb- Jonathon destroyed the city, almost the whole state." Jocelyn reported.

"Fairchild." Jocelyn corrected him, her temper cooling down to a low simmer.

"Right." Simon shook his head in wonder.

"Ahem." Clary cleared her throat.

"What is it Clary dear?" Isabelle glided over to Clary, giving a dirty look at Simon who immediately appeared sheepish and tried to slip away.

"What day is it first of all?" Clary asked her voice steady.

"Tuesday. Clary you and Jace have been out for 3 days! Do you have any memory of what happened?" Isabelle burst into tears at the last word.

"It's fine Izzy..." Simon tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Get off me bastard!" Isabelle shook Simon off her, the tears seeming to evaporate.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Jace spoke up for the first time which was odd because Jace always talked, ALWAYS.

"You fought Seb- Jonathon, Jace goddamnit you almost friggin died. I didn't want to lose you! Not like... not like Max or... or... Alec" Isabelle broke into tears again.

"Like Alec?" Clary spoke up. "Isabelle what are you on about?"

Isabelle didn't respond she just stormed out of the room angrily.

"I think..." Jocelyn said grimly walking over to Clary's bed. "That you need to get caught up."

Clary nodded confused.

"I also think..." Jocelyn's hand drifted to lie atop Clary's stomach. "That so do we."

"Mom!" Clary brushed her mother's hand away.

"It will be an exchange of information." Jocelyn said.

"Jocelyn that isn't very fair." Jace contemplated.

"How not?" Jocelyn asked him a bit of a sneer in her voice.

"Clary doesn't have to tell you... she can ask Alec or Simon." Jace said angrily.

"She could but I don't think Alec is up to that challenge and Simon, I believe wants to hear about what happened after you left the institute."

"But..." Jace began but was cut off by Clary.

"You know what mom... fine I will tell you, but you have to tell me everything! EVERYTHING!"

**xxx**

**Sorry another short chapter! Thanks for all the reviews you guys keep 'em coming!**


End file.
